Eternal or Not
by Persiana13
Summary: Sequel to Baseball Bedlam.  Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.  One WCA member goes on a date with a mysterious teen, while a former enemy joins the ranks. Introducing Sersi
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: Preparation for the Future 

"Pick up the slack, now!"  
Jim Rhodes, the armored Avenger War Machine, barked out the order. He was one of the caretakers for the teen West Coast Avengers, a group recently formed to back up the East Coast Avengers. Presently, the teens, as well as the adults, were in a training session.

Leon Maxwell, the blonde, red-eyed teen Crisis, was pounding on a few strong robots,

"Miss Marvel, I need some help!"

Farrah Willows, the feral acrobat Persiana, did a few flips and handsprings, dodging laser blasts,

"Coming, honey!"

Carol Danvers, the blonde heroine Miss Marvel, shot a few energy blasts near Leon's robots,

"All done!"

Farrah hissed,

"Stay away from my boyfriend, Barbie!"

T'challa, the Wakandan prince Black Panther, sliced through another android,

"Ladies, this is neither the time nor the place."

Natasha Romanoff, the teen super-spy, Black Widow, shot a turret with her pistols,

"Da. Besides, we are a few seconds behind our last time."

Hercules, the teen god of Strength, bashed robots left and right,

"No problem, fair maiden. Hercules shall smite these minions!"

He picked up a robot's head and pitched, causing it to collide with one robot, which, in turn, piled onto the others. One of the robots exploded near Sam Wilson, the teen hero Falcon. He yelped,

"Hey, watch it!"

Crystal, the Inhuman elementalle princess, shot a flaming tornado at one of the turrets,

"Is it almost over?"

Persiana hissed,

"It will be for Carol if she doesn't leave my boyfriend alone."

Simon Williams, the adult Avenger Wonder Man, and Monica Rambrieu, the heroine Pulsar, were looking over the data of the training session. Monica shook her head,

"It's better than before, but some of them are still pretty reckless. Especially Hercules and Persiana."

Simon shrugged,

"I'm sure they'll eventually learn."

Just then, there was a loud crash. Farrah and Carol were in another cat-fight as soon as the simulation ended. The former actor shook his head,

"At least they decided to fight after training."

Leon ordered,

"Girls, enough!"

Persiana hissed,

"Stop checking out my boyfriend, Barbie!"

Miss Marvel shouted back,

"Make me, furball! Everyone knows you don't deserve him! What makes you so special?"

Farrah grinned,

"I can do this!"

She sat on the floor and placed both her ankles behind her head, shocking everyone there.

Natasha smirked,

"That should not be surprising. Cats are extremely flexible animals."

Falcon blinked and smirked,

"You're one lucky guy, Leon."  
Crisis glared at the avian hero,

"Shut up, Sam."

Farrah stuck her tongue out,

"It's like to see you do that!"

She untangled herself and did a handstand split. She then stood up and got in Carol's face,

"And that's only the start of what I can do!"  
Carol mocked,

"So tell me, furball; do you like licking yourself clean?"

War Machine shook his head,

"Why does this happen every time we train?"

Black Panther said,

"It also happens in the morning, on patrol, and every time those two enter the same room."

Hercules shook his head,

"Whilst I would normally indulge in these two maidens thrashing each other, I must prepare for a date this evening."

At this, everyone looked at the teen god. Even Carol and Farrah stopped fighting. Leon blinked,

"Herc, you have a date?"

Hercules grinned,

"Aye, I met this woman a long time ago in Greece, but never thought anything of her when I journeyed here. Alas, she has come and we will see what the night holds for us."

Falcon asked,

"She's from ancient Greece? Man, she must be an old prune by now."

Hercules roared,

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SERSI LIKE THAT?"  
He took his mace and gave chase to the avian Avenger. Crisis shook his head,

"Do you think his Sersi is the same as the one from the myth?"

Carol asked,

"You mean the one that turned all those men into pigs? I hope not."

Farrah quipped,

"I wouldn't worry, Barbie, seeing as how you're already a pig. All that's missing is a cute, little pink tail."

The blonde powerhouse roared,

"DIE!"  
And the cat-fight resumed.

Next Chapter:

Hercules introduces Sersi to the group. Insanity Ensues!


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Sersi 

After cleaning up and changing, the teen West Coast Avengers were gathered in the main room of the compound, waiting for the arrival of Hercules' new girlfriend Sersi. Falcon smirked,

"So, Herc, if you haven't seen this girl in a while, how come you two are hooking up now?"

Hercules shook his head,

"Friend Falcon, Sersi is much like me; an immortal. We have so much in common."

Redwing, Falcon's pet bird and partner, shot his head in a direction of the window. It was as if the bird new someone was coming.

Farrah was curled up next to her boyfriend. She whisked her tail, purring,

"So, honey. When are we going on another date?"

The red-eyed swordsman looked at his feline girlfriend,

"I will, as soon as you and Carol promise not to kill each other for one night."

Carol grumbled,

"The sun crashing into the Earth is far more likely to happen."

Farrah hissed,

"Up yours, Barbie."

Jim Rhodes walked in,

"That's enough, you two. We have an announcement to make."

The eight teens all looked up at the three adults. Pulsar said,

"Miss Marvel and War Machine are going on to meet Nick Fury about a new recruit he's got lined up for us."

Black Panther was surprised,

"Another person wants to join the West Coast Avengers?"

Crystal was excited,

"Is it my cutey Pietro?"

Natasha said,

"More than likely…no."

Crystal pouted,

"I want him to join up."

Just then, the door bell rang. Hercules opened the door.

In stepped Sersi. Sersi looked like a teenager with long, flowing black hair and sharp, mischievous green eyes. She was wearing a low cut green dress and gold earrings. She waved playfully,

"Hi, Herc."

Falcon could not help but drool and Black Panther only blinked. Even Crisis was not immune; somehow, he could not look away. Farrah noticed this and smirked,

"I know how to win you back, mate."

She turned his head around and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Carol looked at the scene and rolled her eyes, grumbling,

"Tramp."

Farrah pulled away and snarled,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
She wanted to tackle her blonde arch-nemesis but Leon held her back. Sersi asked,

"Is this common around here?"

Black Widow nodded,

"You get used to it. It's been like that since day one."

Sersi chuckled,

"Well, I must say, you really are an interesting group."

She noticed Falcon staring at her and smiled sweetly,

"Keep that mouth open, Sam, and I will turn you into your namesake."

Crystal blinked,

"She knew his name."

Sersi smiled,

"I know all your names, honey. I'm telepathic. I also can control every molecule around me. Why do you think I'm so young?"

Falcon quipped,

"Botox?"  
Sersi narrowed her eyes and telekinetically threw Falcon into the brawling women. She then turned, smiling sweetly,

"Come on, Hercules. Let's go out and party!"  
The couple walked out, arm-in-arm. Leon shrugged,

"You know, for a constant flirt, Herc is really holding himself like a gentleman."

Black Widow nodded,

"Well, he did seduce the queen of the Amazons. How do you think the rest of her subjects felt when that happened?"

Farrah grinned,

"I like her. She knows not to take crap from anyone, plus, if she likes to party, so much the better."

Miss Marvel rolled her eyes,

"She's just like Farrah; immature, brash, and has seemingly no class or shame."

The lioness whirled around, glaring,

"Keep it up, Barbie. I promise to drop you like your beloved Patriots out of the playoffs."

Carol roared,

"DON'T EVER MENTION THAT!"  
The cat-fighting began again.

Falcon screamed,

"PAIN! I'M IN TERRIBLE PAIN!"  
Crystal shook her head,

"He'll never learn."

Next Chapter:

Herc and Sersi go on their date, but they are not alone, as several members of the West Coast Avengers take to spying on them. Also, the newest recruit. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 3: The Date Part 1 

Falcon, Black Panther, Crystal, and Black Widow were currently following Hercules and Sersi as they went out on their date. War Machine had taken Miss Marvel to meet the new recruit Fury was talking about. Farrah, taking this opportunity, suggested that she and Crisis go out, since Miss Marvel was nowhere around.

Leon and Farrah both decided to go out as well, far away from the other spying teens.

Sersi was leaning on Hercules' shoulder. She sighed,

"I want to know how you mortals have a good time. It is a pity that Greece is in the state it is in. Why can't people just have a good time and party? Is that too much to ask?"

The teen god of strength smiled,

"I promise to show you the best time you have ever-."

He then noticed an arcade. He pointed,

"In there! There is a game that has beaten me, and now, I shall beat it!"

Herc went in, Sersi following.

Black Widow was currently suspended above the arcade ceiling, as if carefully planting a listening device. She radioed in her com-link,

"They're coming. Pull me back up."

The rope hefted her up and out of sight; Falcon and Crystal pulling hard. The avian teen grumbled,

"What the hell, Nat? Did you put on weight or something?"  
This earned the former gang member a kick in the jaw.

Hercules glared at the one arcade game that vexed him; one where the main character was a sprite with wings and shot a bow. He could also use some magic. (1)

The teen god of strength snarled,

"This game dares to mock me! I am Hercules, son of Zeus and Prince of Power! I shall best this thing!"

Sersi sighed,

"Come on, Herc. I want to check, oh, how do the mortals put it…oh yes, the night life."

The black-haired teen then noticed how intent Hercules was on beating this game and she shook her head, chuckling,

"Still the same."

In another part of the arcade, in an enclosed room, Black Widow, Black Panther, Crystal, and Falcon were all listening in. Sam smirked,

"Nice getting that bug in place, Nat."

Natasha grinned,

"Rather simple, actually."

Crystal asked,

"Do you think the date is going well?"

The red-head nodded,

"I think she just wants to let him indulge before going to the club."

Black Panther shook his head,

"I fail to see why this is necessary."

Falcon shook his head,

"Dude, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see one of the hottest women alive. And, I thought that chick that was into Farrah was hot."

T'challa looked at his teammate,

"You are aware Sersi is a telepath. She probably can hear our thoughts right now."

Crystal sulked,

"I wish I was on a date with Quicksilver right now."

Nat added,

"Speaking of dates, I wonder how Leon and Farrah are doing?"

**Meanwhile… **

The red-eyed teen and the white-haired girl were both on a rooftop overlooking the San Diego skyline. Farrah smirked,

"Well, what do you think?"

Leon smiled,

"It's beautiful up here."

He carefully placed Farrah down on the roof. Persiana was carrying a large picnic basket and, after she was on the roof, began unpacking it. Leon watched in mild shock all the food that was coming out of the basket and spread all over the cloth.

The white-furred lioness grinned,

"Nice spread, huh?"  
Leon shook his head,

"How long have you been preparing something like this?"

Farrah smirked,

"Oh, a while, but I never had the chance, seeing as how Barbie would constantly put the moves on you."  
She bit into a large tuna sandwich, chomping loudly. Leon shook his head, chuckling,

"You always did like fish, even before you were a cat."

Farrah swallowed and nodded,

"Yep."

She looked around,

"You know, I did bring an extra treat for you handsome."

Leon looked up and saw Farrah slinking her way to him. She pushed him down and got behind him, his head resting on her legs. She then pulled some grapes and smiled,

"Now, here's something I've always wanted to do."

She began taking a grape off the vine and feeding it into Leon's mouth. The powerhouse chewed and swallowed, asking,

"You always wanted to feed me like this?"

Farrah nodded, putting another grape in her mouth. This time, she planted a big kiss, forcing the grape down Leon's mouth and throat. It was hard to tell if Farrah was feeding him, or she was feeding her passion, but the kiss lasted for a few seconds before she pulled up, and Leon was in a wide-eyed, dreamy state. He said,

"Wow. That was amazing."

Farrah purred,

"Now, here's where the real date begins."

She leaned in closer when a familiar voice shouted,

"There you are!"  
Farrah hissed and looked up,

"Barbie, your ass is toast when I get my hands on you!"  
Carol smiled and landed next to Leon,

"A picnic? At night? Come on, Farrah; give it up. I can treat Leon to a better date than this."

Farrah hissed, while Leon sat up and tried to restore order, explaining,

"Carol, Farrah worked really hard on this. And, we are on a date."

The blonde Air Force brat shook his head,

"But, don't you want to meet my new friend?"

Leon and Farrah both turned around and were both shocked to see what Carol was talking about.

Next Chapter:  
Just who is the new teammate for the West Coast Avengers? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) It is an old school Nintendo game starring Pit, but I do not remember the name off hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 4: The Date Part 2 

**Hercules' date… **

Hercules smiled to himself,

"Ah, nothing like gaining victory over your enemy."  
He and Sersi were walking down the street. Sersi asked,

"Herc, did you really have to take your mace and destroy that arcade game?"

The teen god of strength nodded,

"Aye, Sersi. The game had humiliated me time and time again. I tell you, I heard it laughing at me! But, no one shall make a fool of me, Hercules, the Lion of Olympus!"

Not too far away, following quietly, were Crystal and the others. Falcon chuckled,

"Yeah, no one is going to make a fool outta Herc; he does a good job by himself."

Black Widow rolled her eyes,

"Do you not know the meaning of stealth? Hercules can hear us."

Black Panther sighed,

"Forget him, Natasha."

Redwing, Falcon's partner, surveyed the area. He swooped down into a tree and landed on a branch, just watching Sersi and Hercules enter a nightclub.

Sam heard the cry and said,

"Redwing's spotted them. They're heading for this nightclub."

The Wakandan ruler was outside the nightclub when his sensitive hearing picked up on how loud the music was. He said,

"I shall wait outside. The noise is hurting my ears."

Natasha shrugged,

"Suit yourself."

Crystal pouted,

"I wish my Pietro would take me out on a date. We would have so much fun."

She sniffed,

"I am a princess. I should be able to get anything I want."

Sam shook his head,

"It never ends with her, does it?"

**Meanwhile, with Leon's date… **

Farrah looked at Carol,

"What the hell is this?"

She pointed to the hovering yellow and green android. Miss Marvel said,

"Oh, Vision's just a friend."

The were-lioness snapped,

"Yeah, we need a friend like him almost as much as I need fleas."

The blonde rolled her eyes,

"Like you don't have enough."

Farrah snarled,

"What did you say?"

Leon got up,

"Girls, this is not necessary."

The precog powerhouse shook his head,

"Although, I do have to agree with Farrah, Carol; this is unusual. What is going on?"

The blonde shook her head,

"Well, you see, when Colonel Rhodes and I met Fury, he said that his team of scientists reprogrammed Vision to work for us. Apparently, when Ultron first created him, Vision had Wonder Man's brain patterns."

Leon looked at his teammate skeptically,

"While I can believe that, I just have a bad feeling."

Persiana nodded,

"Yeah, like the Energizier bunny over here is gonna fry our asses the second we let him back into the compound."

Vision stated,

"I do not intend to do that."

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"Oh, great. Mega Man over here speaks. Maybe he juggles too."

Vision tilted his head,

"Who is Mega Man?"

Leon said,

"You'll get used to that. Trust me."

He looked back at Miss Marvel,

"Does Mr. Rhodes know about this?"

Carol nodded,

"Of course. He knows I took Vision out to meet the team he is going to be on."

Farrah hissed,

"Let me guess; we were closer."

Carol chuckled,

"Of course."

The catgirl growled,

"You listen to me, you beach blonde Barbie Bitch! LEON IS MINE!"

Carol laughed,

"Fat chance, furball. He doesn't deserve to have you. But, I bet Garfield would be looking for a new girlfriend."

Farrah shrieked,

"DIE!"  
The two began another cat-fight. Vision asked Crisis,

"Is this normal as well?"

The red-eyed swordsman said,

"For them; yes."

Next Chapter:  
Hercules and Sersi continue their date, but an uninvited guest decides to drop by; Ares! Stay tuned, fellow Readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 5: Party Crasher! 

Leon held his head, experiencing another vision,

"Something's wrong. Hercules and Sersi are in danger."

Persiana and Miss Marvel both looked at him. They could tell this was serious.

Crisis held his head, attempting to concentrate. He finally got his focus back and said,

"I've never seen him before. But, he's definitely powerful."

Carol said,

"We should go."

Persiana jumped into her boyfriend's arms,

"Let's go, hot stuff."

The blonde Air Force brat looked at the spread,

"What about this?"

The were-lioness groaned,

"Barbie, we don't have time to watch you stuff your face. Our friends are in trouble."

Carol snarled,

"You're two seconds from getting skinned."

Vision changed the subject,

"Should we not be going to warn our allies?"

Farrah nodded,

"We would, if Barbie doesn't stop weighing us down."

Carol shot back,

"If anyone's weighing us down, it's you, furball! I'm surprised Leon has the strength to lift your fat ass!"

Persiana pounced, roaring,

"DIE, BITCH!"  
The two tussled around, a cat-fight breaking out. The two rolled around all the food that was set up for the picnic. Leon sighed, shaking his head,

"Those two are never going to get along."

**Meanwhile, with Hercules… **

Sersi loved it here in the nightclub. She was cutting loose, dancing with Hercules. Hercules was having fun too; he remembered how good a dancer Sersi was. The Eternal teen could dance to this music, though she much rather preferred classical music; it was much easier to sense the rhythm and flow. Here, the music was loud, but that could be changed. She and Hercules continued to dance. Herc was rather clumsy, and Sersi laughed as how he tried to get the moves right. She remembered how clumsy he always was. He was a warrior, not a performer.

In another part of the nightclub, the four eavesdropping teens were watching what was going on. Falcon smirked,

"He's got some moves. But, he's not as good as me."

Black Panther looked at his teammate,

"Did he not beat you again at that dancing game?"

Sam snapped,

"Dumb luck, man! That was all dumb luck!"

Crystal shook her head,

"Why do you not admit you cannot dance?"

Natasha chuckled,

"Yeah, Falcon. Why don't you? We all know you have two left feet."

Crystal blinked,

"Wait, what? Was that due to a birth defect?"

T'challa shook his head,

"I believe that is what Americans call an expression."

The Inhuman princess nodded,

"Oh."

She then asked,

"What's an expression?"

Sam explained,

"An expression is saying something that means the same thing, like; the cat's out of the bag means the secret's out."

Crystal blinked,

"Well, why not just say the secret is out instead of the cat is out of the bag?"

At this, the others just stayed silent. The blonde elementalle shook her head,

"I will never understand this strange land."

Redwing, who was stationed outside, contacted his master. Sam swallowed nervously,

"Guys, Redwing just detected someone coming this way."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. The music stopped and people were screaming.

A brown haired teen in black and gray battle armor, wielding a sword and axe, roared,

"HERACLES, WHERE ARE YOU?"  
Hercules glared,

"Ares."

Sersi groaned out loud,

"Not now. Does he know we're on a date?"

Ares pointed his sword at his half-brother,

"How dare you, dear brother? Sersi is mine!"  
Natasha turned and said,

"Herc's going to need our help."

Crystal nodded,

"Right."

Sersi looked back, growling,

"For your information, Ares; I left you. Hercules has been a real gentleman to me tonight and-."

She noticed Hercules shooting a smile to a group of girls. The hedonistic Eternal shouted,

"HERCULES!"  
The teen god of strength gulped loudly,

"Uh-oh."

Ares laughed,

"You see, Sersi! He cannot help but look at another girl!"  
Hercules shot back,

"At least I did not burn an entire village to get a girl!"

Ares grumbled,

"I am a god of war; how else am I supposed to ask a girl out? Nicely?"

Sersi rolled her eyes,

"And, those gifts you got me. Don't get me wrong, I like jewelry like any other girl, but you didn't have to destroy a castle to get it?"

Ares folded his arms, pouting,

"Not my fault Zeus won't give me an allowance."

He whined,

"Everyone gets money but me! What is it about me?"

Hercules quipped,

"It could be those man-eating birds you wanted so badly."

Ares shouted,

"Those were my friends!"

He tackled Hercules and a brawl broke out.

Sersi rolled her eyes,

"This date is just getting better and better."

Next Chapter:  
The West Coast Avengers come on the scene, and the all out fight with Ares continues! Stay tuned fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 6: Godly Brawl! 

Crisis and Vision managed to separate the two brawling teen girls and were now flying over to the fight. Persiana had coiled her body around her boyfriend, while Vision was carrying Miss Marvel. Carol protested,

"You know I can fly, right?"

Leon sighed,

"Vision, let her go."

The android did as he was instructed, but as soon as he did, Carol sped by, pulling on Pesiana's tail. The lioness snarled and roared,

"BARBIE, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE DEAD!"  
Leon groaned,

"Why can't things go normally for us? Why?"

**Meanwhile… **

The crowd ran out of the nightclub as Ares and Hercules began brawling all over the dance floor. Sersi floated up to the ceiling and watched as the two half-brother deities went at it. She sighed, bored with it all. She began filing her nails.

Ares took his big axe and slammed Hercules with it, but Herc rolled out of the way at the last minute. The axe sailed right through a table. Ares then tried to stab the god of strength, but, again, the super-strong son of Zeus dodged it, the sword slicing through the disc jockey's record table.

Herc grabbed his mace and slammed it into his half-brother,

"That's for ruining my date!"

Ares growled,

"You don't deserve her! She and I were dating, and you took her from me!"

Hercules laughed,

"You, dating? Please. You could not take care of those pet birds. How can you take care of a woman?"

Ares shouted,

"YOU KILLED MY PETS!"  
Throwing his weapons aside, the teen god of war made a bee-line for Hercules and began wrestling him. Trying to put Hercules in a headlock, Ares bashed his half-brother into a metal post, then the bar, and finally grabbing an expensive looking bottle, slammed it into Herc. Hercules broke the hold, then shouted,

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!"  
He lifted Ares' underwear and put the waistband over his forehead. Ares was blinded,

"What's going on? What trickery is this?"

Hercules then picked up a bar stool and slammed it into his half-brother. Ares went down on his knees, removing the waistband from his forehead. He turned, his face glowing red with rage,

"DIE, BROTHER!"  
He hefted a large table and slammed it into Hercules. The teen god of strength went flying out of the nightclub.

Falcon, Black Panther, Crystal, and Black Widow all came on the scene. Sam was shocked,

"Wow, those two are going at it."

Crystal shrugged,

"I think it would be just as bad if Persiana and Miss Marvel were going at it."

T'challa added,

"Somehow, I think this might a little more epic than that."

Ares came outside and punched Hercules through another building; this time a crystal shop. In the next few seconds, the whole building was burnt to the ground, and everything crashing down.

Hercules got punched again and landed in a car showroom. Picking up the first car he saw, he slammed it into his brother Ares. Ares stumbled back, and then, saw Hercules carry to cars and slam them both into Ares again. The resulting explosion sent Hercules into the other WCA members that were there. He smirked,  
"Now, that was a hot date."

Just then, Ares came from out of the wreckage, roaring at the top of his lungs,

"PREPARE TO DIE, HERCULES! YOU AND YOUR ALLIES WILL DIE!"  
Black Widow launched her Widow Sting at the teen god of war. He froze for a moment, then chuckled,

"Did you really think a toy like that can hurt me?"  
He smirked,

"How about you? Would you like to truly meet a god?"

His response was Redwing swooping in and lashing out with his talons against Ares. Ares screamed,

"Stupid chicken! I will kill you for defiling me!"

Black Panther rushed in and tripped him, causing Ares to drop to the ground face first. Crystal then launched a combined water-earth attack from her hands, dousing Ares in mud. She laughed,

"How's that for a mud bath? It's supposed to exfoliate your skin and everything!"

Sersi floated down and looked at the defeated and humiliated Ares. She shook her head,

"Now, have you learned your lesson?"

Ares grumbled and, wiping the mud off of his face, growled,

"This is not over, Sersi. You will be mine, one way or another!"

Sersi shook her head,

"Some men never learn."

Her eyes flashed and, in a moment, Ares was turned into a pig. She then teleported him away.

Crisis landed at that moment,

"All right, where's the guy that-?"

He looked around,

"What happened?"

Sam said,

"Oh, you mean Ares? Sersi turned him into a pig and teleported him away."

Hercules asked,

"And, friend Sam; what are you all doing here?"

Leon shook his head,

"Well, at least it was lucky that the four of you were able to back up Herc. I guess spying on his date turned out all right."

Hercules turned red with anger,

"You four spied on me?"

Sam backed up,

"Now, wait a minute, Herc. We had no idea Ares was going to attack, and besides; your date's hot! How can we turn away?"

Hercules pulled out his mace,

"DIE, FALCON!"  
He began chasing him all over the street. Sersi shook her head,

"Same old Hercules."

Crystal asked,

"What are you doing here, Leon?"

The red-eyed swordsman explained,

"Well, I had a flare-up and saw Ares attacking you. I came as soon as I could, but Miss Marvel and Persiana got into another cat-fight. Vision and I had to separate them."

Black Widow blinked,

"Vision?"  
The named android hovered next to him,

"Greetings, West Coast Avengers."

Next Chapter:

How will the other West Coast Avengers react to this meeting? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternal or Not **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 7: He's What? 

Pulsar and Wonder Man blinked at War Machine's explanation. War Machine said,

"Well, what do you think?"

Monica said,

"Rhody, I can only say this in the most civilized of tones."

She paused for a moment before screeching at the top of her lungs,

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"  
Rhody was sent flying over a couch. He peered up from it and said,

"Fury's people assured me that Ultron has been purged out of his system. Vision is now one of the good guys."

Simon said cautiously,

"Well, I admit that it is unusual, but I am willing to welcome Vision on board. We could always use another caretaker for the kids."

Pulsar looked at the ionic hero,

"You want the progeny of a genocidal android to baby-sit the kids? Oh, that's really taking care of them."

The light manipulator sighed,

"You two are unreal. How have the other kids taken it?"

Rhodes said,

"Well, Carol and Leon seem to warm up to the idea. Persiana is still leery and Falcon is looking into what sort of household appliances Vision can be used for, but, overall, I think the kids like having him around."

There was a loud explosion, as two familiar female voices were shouting and cursing. Persiana shouted,

"Stupid Barbie! You'll die for interrupting my date!"

Miss Marvel shot back,

"Like Leon ever wants to have anything to do with you!"  
Rhodes shook his head,

"I should have expected that."

Monica sighed angrily,

"Those two are going to be the death of this team, mark my words."

Simon shrugged,

"It could be worse; Persiana could end up in an alternate reality after super heroes have to register with the government or be locked up as terrorists."

The two of them looked at the ionic hero. Monica said,

"That's never going to happen."

**Meanwhile…**

Traditionally, Hercules would be indulging in the cat-fight downstairs, but was bidding his good byes to Sersi. Sersi smiled,

"I can sense those two friends of yours are going at it."

The teen god of strength laughed,

"Those two fight like cats and dogs."

The Eternal nodded,

" 'Tis true."

She kissed Hercules on the lips,

"I shall be off to explore again. Catch a new thrill or something."

Hercules asked,

"Are you sure I cannot convince you to stay?"

Sersi shook her head,

"Not now. Maybe someday, I will be a part of the Avengers. Besides, tell Persiana that the boy she's dating is a real keeper."

She flew up into the sky and disappeared into the night. Hercules blew her a kiss good night. He sighed, then said,

"I think I shall go watch the cat-fight now."

End of Eternal or Not


End file.
